ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Seidan Leader/Transcript
Prologue: Orderrealm Museum Darrius is stole ring of orderrealm and intercepted by jax. Sirens Wailing Jax: This is the end of line Darrius. Darrius: Jax, i'm busy on this moment, i take care later. Jax: No! i'm take care you now, you give him back what you stolen. (Jax punches darrius, but he kicks him) Darrius: see ya! Seidan Guard 1: Stop! Hotaru: ahh!, so it's you, i'm so disappointed with you. Fade to a black screen............ Scene 1: Special Forces Headquarters Johnny cage calls Jax on communicator pulse. Johnny Cage: Hello Jax Copy, c'mon Jax Copy i know you here your phone is in your arm. Cyrax: what's up. Johnny Cage: nothing, he is here a 6 hours if he's not appear. Scene 2: Orderrealm Prison the seidan guards takes Jax in prison and Hotaru comes to conversation with him. Hotaru: well well you're Jax Briggs right. Jax: Yeah, it's me. Hotaru: i was speaking really of you. Jax: so is true. Hotaru: Can i know what have you done this. Jax: i haven't nothing with his. Hotaru: during the fight and you're only you can stop him. Jax: I Haven't awsners to asks. Hotaru: is better think a awsner why you're stranded you got there. Jax: enough hotaru, look i didn't nothing. Hotaru: allright, good night. Jax: Sir please i demand of release me. Seidan Guard 1: I can't talk with criminal like you. Jax: and you demand of released me. Seidan Guard 2: sorry sir, i can't do nothing with criminal like you. Jax: and now. Fade to a black screen............ Orderrealm Prison in next morning Dairou appears to attack seidan guards. Seidan Guard 1: Hey! Seidan Guard 2: Stop! dairou frees Jax. Dairou: I know what you need little hand. Jax: Thanks, to free me Dairou. Dairou: No Problem, i spoke what need help. Jax: I Right Behind of Darrius and somewhere seidan guards caught me. Dairou: don't worry i going with you. (The Guards wakes up) Seidan Guard 1: what's going on. Seidan Guard 2: i don't know. Seidan Guards: what! Seidan Guard 1: give alert a criminal runs. Seidan Guard 2: copy that. Scene 3: Special Forces Headquarters Liu Kang is your Room taking Shao Kahn's Helmet and watches treasures . Liu Kang: Perfect. Cyrax: Dude, no jax's signal. Liu Kang: he'll be fine, he'll returning. Johnny Cage: i worried about him, you know if him back. Liu Kang: i don't know, what happened to him. Scene 4: Orderrealm Palace Seidan Guard 3: Monsieur Hotaru. Hotaru: Yes, speak. Seidan Guard 3: you don't give u turn for Nothing Seidan Guard 1: Sir Hotaru. Hotaru: what happened. Seidan Guard 2: could you advise that the criminal is gone, and he is free by unknown stranger. Hotaru: i think it is better you and security seek faster. Hotaru: is time to interrogate o criminal what surronded. Hotaru: follow me. Seidan Guard 1: yes sir. Fade to a black screen............ Scene 5 Orderrealm Streets (Jax and Dairou are Patroling in city and waiting Darrius) Darrius: (laughs) is mine the ring of order is my hands. Dairou: now. Jax: Stop where you are. Dairou: so you're Darrius. Darrius: Yes, like you if Hotaru arrest you Jax: they arrested me because i didn't nothing wrong and this is not my fault. Darrius: for way you're was arrested Jax: yes, but Dairou free me, and i am in task to catch you. Dairou: Let's give it up to you and hand over the ring that you stole here and now. Darrius: (laughs) you fools You think you're going to defeat me? because this ring of order makes me the strongest. Jax: as I said Everybody: it's time to attack (Jax uses the ground pound againist Darrius) Darrius: your ground pound is powerful and ridicule, stupid. (Dairou uses his tombstone drop againist him) (and they defeats Darrius with punchs or kicks) Dairou: I'll keep this. Jax: This should hold a bastard like you Darrius. Seidan Guard 1: Stop! Dairou: gentlemen, i know you want, and we found the suspect. Seidan Guard 1: arrest him. Jax: look, I know you arrested me but what happens that I am of special forces of USA of earthrealm and i choose paths since i come to stop Darrius because the life is yours and sorry for everything done. Seidan Guard 1: it's okay, i understand, you're free. Seidan Guard 2: this is beautiful. Hotaru: what, he is a suspect i demand to arrest him. Seidan Guard 2 but sir Jax is right they have found a suspect and although Jax did right thing and proved to us his innocence of a warrior. Hotaru: whatever, you're my seidan guards and demand justice. Seidan Guard 2: sir if you not calm, i will arrest you too. Hotaru: how dare you. Seidan Guard 2: arrest him. (the seidan guards arrests hotaru and Darrius too) Hotaru: you cowards, nobody dumps me, you'll pay for this. Seidan Guard 2: Speak this to the judge. Epilogue: Back to the Orderrealm Streets (next morning to seidan guards takes hotaru behind bars and Darrius too) Seidan Guard 2: i don't know how thanks to you those, the reinforcements have to arrest Darrius and mousieur Hotaru. Jax: Here take the ring. (he gives a stole ring) Seidan Guard 2: i better put on stolen ring in the same place in museum. Seidan Guard 2: one more time good day. Jax: So i better go to earthrealm. Dairou: If you need my help, just find me. (Jax gives a phone number for him) Jax: here take this, If you call me anytime anywhere. Dairou: then okay, see you around. Jax: See You. (Jax's communicator rings) Liu Kang: Jax you're come'in. Jax: Liu Kang I'm going now. over. (he enters the portal to go earthrealm) Fade to a black screen............ Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts